


And all of a sudden, Akechi’s gay

by Ashush



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: EVEN IF IT’S NOT EVEN PRIDE MONTH ANYMORE, F/M, also akechi says he’s gay, but is it akechi though?, happy pride!!, hmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashush/pseuds/Ashush
Summary: Or is he..?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Reader
Kudos: 23





	And all of a sudden, Akechi’s gay

**Author's Note:**

> this won’t make a lot of sense, you have been warned

_‘For real?’_ (Y/N) stared directly into Akechi’s eyes. When he invited you to his apartment look alike in the Thieves Den to talk about things that were incredibly important, you assumed that this would be about publicity, or hell, even a proposal. But it shook you to your very core when you heard his all too sudden announcement.

_Akechi said he was gay._

There’s an uncomfortable stillness inside the living room, both of you perched on top of his couch and drinking coffee. You had almost dropped your mug on to the couch at the proclamation but opted not to, considering that Akechi would freak out because he was a typically neat boy.

Akechi has called your name a total of 3 times, repeating ‘(Y/N), are you alright?’ because he’s sure he must have frozen you in your own little world. You haven’t responded, if your pale face and wide eyes were anything to go by. 

“I’m.. just ah, surprised..” You finally decides to speak your mind, putting the mug on the coffee table to twiddle your thumbs, a habit when you got incredibly nervous. And you were more nervous that you expected to be, then again this was the first time a boy she dated told her that he was gay out of the blue. Not just any boy, it’s _Goro Akechi_ , the one who promised to protect you and love you till the very end. He must have been saying those things in a platonic sense.

Then there’s a sound in the room, a stifle of a chuckle. No, it wasn’t a stifle, Akechi was actually chuckling, covering his mouth with his hand as he tried to stop himself. You stared at him, eyes squinting. _Is this really Akechi?_

Right beside the couch was a glass door leading to a small balcony where you and him would stay outside late at night to discuss about various things. Your favorite time of day because it’s midnight, you’re both tiredly drinking hot chocolate, and it just felt so good to be wrapped in his warmth. Two boys, specifically a guy and a cat, popped out from that very balcony, goofy smiles on their faces.

“Huh? Morgana? Ryuji?” You frowned. How did they get in here? 

“‘Kay, Akira, we can run if she’s still confused!” Ryuji shouts, earning a groan from the cat beside him, and it’s not Akechi beside you anymore, it’s your black and frizzy haired leader with a smirk on his face and he stands up, walks over to the two, nabs them and runs awfully fast.

Everything registers in your mind.

“YOU DID NOT JUST—!” Anger and betrayal is evident in your voice and you want to summon your Persona but this is the Thieves Den and you were not allowed to. Maybe Jose can make a special exception.

Meanwhile, Akechi is standing by the statue of the Leviathan Sae, reminiscing about when he betrayed the Phantom Thieves. He had to congratulate them, he couldn’t pull off such a feat, the whole _‘Cognitive Switcheroo’_ that pissed him off earlier in the twisted little game.

A shudder goes down his spine when he hears screams and curses from behind him. Then someone bumps into his back. Expecting any of the rowdy thieves to be the culprit, he turned around, ready to ask why they were running. 

“AKECHI, ARE YOU ACTUALLY GAY!?”

.

..

Akechi’s face scrunched in confusion. “Can you.. repeat the que—“ You held his arms tightly, shaking him like he was a rag doll. 

“Are you or are you not gay?”

“I.. I don’t think that I am, why?”

“Hm, Excuse me bUT I HAVE SOME THIEVES TO DESTROY!”

Akechi wants to marry you right then and there.

**Author's Note:**

> you were warned (aka i know how the thieves den works but bear with me folks) (wait i can’t decide whether this is the thieves den or a cognitive switcheroo) (mmm)
> 
> akechi may not be gay but hey happy pride!!


End file.
